The Devil's Judgement
is the 25th episode of Ultraman Tiga. Plot The news lately has been focused on the appearance of an angel floating above the city. One of those interviewed by the reporter is Captain Iruma's mother-in-law, leaving her anxious about how her son is doing. She goes to her office, and receives a message from her son Tomoki, who asks her to save his grandmother. She goes to visit her son, and seems apprehensive about the changed personality of her mother-in-law, who states that the angel could even bring her son back to life. Munakata sends out Daigo and Rena to keep an eye on her, while Shinjou is patrolling above where the angel is said to appear. Iruma tells Rena about her husband's death, and that she was out of the country when it happened. She feels that she's not really much of a mother, having felt relieved when her mother-in-law took in Tomoki. Rena reassures her about the matter. Daigo, who had been keeping watch from a distance, hears himself addressed as 'Tiga', and running into some nearby woods, finds a hooded girl, who mocks him. She then starts to attack him with energy pulses. Meanwhile, Shinjou finds himself getting a headache whenever he gets too close to the angel-location so he heads back to Base. Rena and Iruma have joined the crowd waiting for the angel, and are surprised to see the Kyrieloid they thought had been destroyed earlier (in episode three) call forth the Gates of Hell. GUTS is also watching as well, and sends out the GUTSwings to try to fight the Kyrieloid. The Kyrieloid then sways the crowd into thinking Ultraman Tiga is the devil and must be defeated. Daigo, still being attacked by the hooded girl and other Kyrieloids, manages to alert Rena of what happened, and is found by Rena and Iruma who had tracked him to a tunnel. They watch the GUTSwings try to attack the Door, but have no effect. The women drive off after telling Daigo to lay low as they can't treat his injuries. He however runs behind a building and transforms into Tiga. Tiga flies up to the Door, and tries to close it but he can't. The Kyrieloid calls him out, and, growing in size, starts attacking him. The fight is pretty even, so Tiga transforms into Power Type to fight the Kyrieloid. However, the Kyrieloid also adapts to Tiga's change, and begins overpowering Tiga. Tiga then tries Sky Type form to evade the Kyrieloid, but it grows a pair of wings and overshoots him, sending him to the ground. He then collapses from the power use and his eyes dim, as the Kyrieloid flies to the door to open it further. Iruma and Rena watch in shock as Tiga starts being overtaken by darkness, when Iruma remembers that Tiga needs Light. She orders the Wings to shine their lights on Tiga, with Rena turning on the high beams of the car. However, it's not enough so she has Yazumi patch through to all forms of communication to ask the public to come help Tiga by shining light on him. Suddenly a number of cars appear, turning on their lights with a huge crowd of people with flashlights and other methods of light to shine on Tiga. He starts to move, but Iruma can tell it's not enough yet. To her and everyone else's shock, the lights around the buildings abruptly become brighter, giving Tiga the energy he needs to continue the fight against the Kyrieloid. Ultimately he bests the Kyrieloid giant, and flings it towards the Door, shooting his Zeppellion Beam to destroy both. Afterwards, Iruma comes to visit her son again, to confront him because Yazumi had managed to figure out that the computers had been hacked by Tomoki. She tells him she's not mad at him because he helped Tiga. Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (voice) Guest Actors TBA Suit Actors *Ultraman Tiga: Shunsuke Gondō (Multi Type), TBA (Power Type) *Kyrieloid II: TBA (Multi Type, Power Type, Sky Type) Types *Multi Type *Sky Type DVD Release Ultraman Tiga Volume 7 features episodes 25-28. Trivia * This episode was later featured in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 14: Kyrieloid Strikes Back! Tiga in a Desperate Situation!! Category:Ultraman Tiga Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Tiga